Secret d'un coeur d'argent
by MiMyLiLy
Summary: Le monde est plongé dans le chaos depuis le retour de Voldemort. Draco se retrouve pris entre son rôle de Mangemort et de Sang-Pur et un lourd secret. L'heure des choix est arrivé.  DM/HG
1. Chapitre 1: Réflexions

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling comme tout le monde le sait.**

**C'est la 1ère fois que j'écris sur HP, alors ne soyez pas trop dur^^ (cela ne vous empêche pas de critiquer, loin de là. Comment pourrait-t-on se corriger et s'améliorer si personne ne ns donne son avis?)**

**Sinon je suis souvent fâchée avec l'orthographe alors ne prêtez pas grande attention aux fautes qui se sont glissées dans le texte.**

**Dernière chose, je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7^^**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit**

Les secrets.

Les vies en sont peuplées. Certaines sont bâties dessus. D'autres ne survivent que grâce à eux. Mais partout cette peur. Insondable, profonde, terrifiante de les voir se révéler au grand jour. Les secrets, c'est une chose que je connais bien. Ma vie en est pleine. Des secrets recouverts le plus souvent du voile soyeux des mensonges ou drapés de silence.

Merlin, que ferais-je sans cette capacité à dissimuler les choses ?

Secrets. Mensonges. Si semblables. Complémentaires. Indissociables. Ils peuplent toutes les vies. Sournois, terrifiants, tabous. Ces poisons, drogue de l'irréel, j'en suis sans doute autant la victime que le maitre.

Cacher, mentir. Toujours sauver les apparences. Garder un beau sourire en façade même si derrière tout n'est que ruines et landes du désespoir. Tenir son rang à tout prix. Etre digne de son sang avant tout. Le mensonge et la dissimulation sont mes armes. Mes maitresses les plus fidèles. Notre liaison dure depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été plongé en permanence là-dedans. Mentir, dissimuler comme les autres me mentent et me cachent des choses. C'est de bonne guerre. Mes parents attendent tant de moi. Alors je m'efforce de sauver les apparences.

Mensonge.

Mais c'est mieux comme cela. Toujours cette vieille excuse.

17 ans. Si jeune et pourtant plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans

Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, ancien petit prince de Serpentard et aujourd'hui un pion, un serviteur, un esclave. Père m'a inculqué depuis mon enfance à être fier, à ne jamais baisser les yeux et à ne pas courber l'échine. Pourtant depuis 1 an déjà je rampe devant un serpent, un monstre, un cauchemar. L'angoisse toujours de croiser son regard de feu. La crainte d'entendre sa voix glaciale siffler mon prénom. La peur. Elle a envahi la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Sournoise elle me tourmente sans relâche, me prend au tripes et m'étreint le cœur à m'en faire hurler. La peur, une douleur en permanence dans ma chair et pourtant je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Elle est devenue une véritable drogue. Un moyen de me faire sentir vivant. Mais à quel prix ? Le dégoût, le mépris, la honte pour soi-même. Je ne suis pas digne du sang qui coule dans mes veines. Si pur, si ancien. J'appartiens à l'une des plus illustres familles de sorciers à une lignée aux origines immémoriales. Et pourtant…Je baise les pieds d'un Sang-mêlé. Un imposteur ! Voilà ce qu'est _Lord_ Voldemort. Lord, mais quelle noblesse ? Son père n'était qu'un de ces pitoyables Moldus. Certes sa mère descendait de l'illustre Salazard Serpentard. Mais cela n'efface pas l'opprobre de son sang. Sang-mêlé et il revendique sans cesse la pureté du sang, la brandit comme un étendard. Il devrait s'éliminer lui-même. Ce serait une souillure dont le monde magique serait lavé. Sang-mêlé et il a fait de moi, un Sang-Pur, son caniche fidèle.

Fidèle ? Pas tant que ça. Je suis un Serpentard, un opportuniste. Le vent tourne.

Couché sur mon lit, je me perds dans la contemplation de mon avant-droit gauche. La marque des ténèbres est apposée sur ma peau blafarde. Noir souillant le blanc. Un an déjà.

Cette marque me rappelle sans cesse que je lui appartiens, que je suis sa chose, son objet. Elle me fait penser à ce que ces stupides Moldus faisaient à leurs semblables dans ces camps de la mort. A croire que sorciers et Moldus sont aussi fous les uns que les autres. Pathétique.

Les Moldus. Je reconnais que cette espèce honnie qu'on m'a appris à mépriser dès le plus jeune âge, m'intrigue. A cause d'Elle.

Pour mieux la cerner j'ai dévoré des ouvrages d'histoire, de littérature de son peuple d'origine. Je voulais me rapprocher d'Elle. J'ai échoué lamentablement. Lire des sonnets par milliers, engloutir des encyclopédies n'a servi à rien. A quoi bon quand mon rôle m'interdit d'afficher de la sympathie pour ces « races inférieures » ? Mes parents seraient fous de rage s'ils savaient que leur héritier passe ses nuits à s'user les yeux sur les pages d'ouvrages moldus. Cette nuit, c'est Baudelaire que je lis fiévreusement entre deux doses d'héroïne. Ce Moldu il a tout compris ! Et croyez-moi ça me fait mal de le reconnaître. Un de ses poèmes en particulier m'obsède. Je le lis et le relis jusqu'à le savoir par cœur, jusqu'à ce que chaque mot, chaque vers soient inscrits dans mon âme aussi profondément que cette marque ignoble sur mon bras. _L'Irréparable_…

_Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords,_

_Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille,_

_Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver de morts,_

_Comme du chêne la chenille ?_

_Pouvons-nous étouffer l'implacable Remords ?_

_Dans quel philtre, dans quel vin, dans quelle tisane,_

_Noierons-nous ce vieil ennemi,_

_Destructeur et gourmand comme la courtisane,_

_Patient comme la fourmi ?_

_Dans quel philtre ? – dans quel vin ?- dans quelle tisane ?_

Les remords je les compte par milliers. Remords pour ce que j'ai pu dire, pour ce que j'ai fait, pour le mal et la douleur que j'ai pu Te causer. Toi, ma Muse, mon ange. Inaccessible. Tu ne dois pas m'approcher ma fée bien-aimée, je souillerais ta pureté. Je teinterais la neige de ton cœur du noir de mon âme.

Comment ? J'ai tout essayé pour me débarrasser de ces fichus remords. Tout. Ou presque. Je ne peux supporter ces regrets qui chaque jour m'entrainent de plus en plus dans ma chute, me précipitent dans un gouffre sans fond. L'alcool et ses embrumes illusoires. La drogue et ses horizons imaginaires. Aucun n'a su me débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui me ronge et me détruit à petit feu. Elixirs sorciers, breuvages moldus. Aucun. Rien que des voiles qui s'évaporent quand la raison resurgit du néant. A chaque fois, le désespoir revient. Inlassablement. Mais je ne peux plus m'en passer. Même si ce n'est qu'illusion je suis accro à ce vide qui m'envahit quand la drogue circule dans mon organisme.

_Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?_

_Peut-on déchirer des ténèbres_

_Plus denses que la poix, sans matin et sans soir,_

_Sans astres, sans éclairs funèbres ?_

_Peut-on illuminer un ciel bourbeux et noir ?_

Peut-on déchirer le voile du désespoir ? Je m'y escrime depuis des années, sans y parvenir. Mes mains sont en sang à force de tenter de détruire la nuit sombre qui recouvre ma vie. Rien n'égratigne la muraille qui m'emprisonne.

L'espoir. Ton leitmotiv n'est-ce pas mon ange ? Comme tes amis et ceux de ta maison. L'espoir. Il a déserté mon cœur depuis longtemps. Traqué par le Mal, il a succombé sous ses coups. Une éternité sans apercevoir sa flamme. Les braises sont éteintes et bien froides. Elles ne se réanimeront jamais. Mon ange Toi seule peut illuminer le ciel de ma vie. Toi seule.

_Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?_

_Dis, connais-tu l'irrémissible ?_

_Connais-tu le Remords, aux traits empoisonnés,_

_A qui notre cœur sert de cible ?_

_Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?_

Dis-aimes tu les damnés ? Les maudits ? Les esclaves du Mal ? Dis, pourrais-tu un jour aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Je t'offrirai les flèches pleines du venin de mes remords. Je sacrifierai à tes pieds mon orgueil, mes regrets et ma honte. J'abattrai sur l'autel de ton amour, mon nom, mon rang, mes principes. Je renoncerai à tout pour Toi. Je détruirai le rôle que j'ai patiemment construit ces dernières années. Je le brûlerai pour te prouver ma flamme. Pour Toi.

L'irréparable me ronge. L'irréparable me retient de venir me précipiter à tes genoux. L'irréparable qui toujours entre nous dresse une montagne immense.

L'irréparable dont cette marque sur mon bras est le rappel incessant.

Un bruit de pas me ramène soudain à la réalité. Je me dépêche de dissimuler le recueil compromettant et la poudre blanche de l'illusion au moyen d'un sort et feint d'être profondément plongé dans un lourd grimoire poussiéreux emplis de sorts plus terribles les uns que les autres. Un bon Mangemort se doit de connaître les formules les plus impitoyables. On toque légèrement à la porte qui s'ouvre sans que j'en aie donné la permission. Mes yeux croisent le regard aux paupières lourdes de ma tante. Bellatrix Lestranges. Elle me fixe un instant sans rien dire avant de me lancer :

_Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en bas ? Le Maitre te réclame.

Elle dit cette dernière phrase avec une amertume non dissimulée, jalouse que l'attention de son roi adoré ne soit pas tournée vers elle.

Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je réponds avec une ironie non feinte :

_Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi alors que sa disciple la plus fidèle est prête à exaucer le moindre de ses désirs.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Bellatrix. Enfant, j'étais terrifiée par cette sorcière enfermée à Azkaban, partisane la plus zélée du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle ne m'inspirait qu'une sourde horreur bien que je ne l'eusse jamais rencontrée. Terreur qui s'était trouvée justifiée lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant elle après qu'elle se soit échappée de prison. Tout son être respirait la malveillance et la cruauté. Et ses yeux. Remplis de folie.

Aujourd'hui même si je la crains toujours, je n'ai plus peur de lui répliquer. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi. Elle aurait à affronter sa sœur si elle le faisait.

Elle darde ses yeux de feu sur moi et je comprends le message. Je dois descendre. Immédiatement. Je pousse un long soupir, histoire qu'elle saisisse bien à quel point je m'en fiche que sa Majesté le seigneur des ténèbres m'attend. J'obtiens l'effet escompté puisqu'elle vocifère :

_Montre un peu plus de respect envers ton Maitre, Draco.

Le respect. Ce n'est pas du respect que j'ai pour lui, simplement une crainte révérencieuse. Cet homme, cet être, cette chose plutôt, me glace le sang, me terrifie. Je joue les fiers-aux-bras devant ma tante, mais la peur me noue le ventre alors que je me lève et la suis. Pourquoi me demande-t-il ? Les rares fois où il s'est adressé à moi je n'ai eu droit qu'à du mépris caché derrière des paroles mielleuses. Hypocrite !

Alors que j'entre dans le salon où se trouve Voldemort les poils de mes bras s'hérissent. J'ai la chair de poule. Décidément il me remplira toujours d'une terreur glaciale. Confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, il me fait signe d'avancer vers lui en susurrant mon prénom. Qu'est-ce je déteste l'entendre le prononcer ! Je me sens souillé, humilié. Allez savoir pourquoi.

J'aperçois mes parents debout près de lui. Ma mère serrée près de mon paternel. Je peux lire dans leurs yeux la peur et l'effroi. Eux qui se targuaient tant d'être les serviteurs du sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique, n'en mènent plus large aujourd'hui. Envolés leurs prétentions et leur orgueil démesuré. Leur vraie nature s'est enfin montrée : des lâches. Comme moi.

Je m'approche prudemment et m'incline légèrement. Humilié. Honteux. Soumis.

_Ah Draco, qu'il est bon te voir, me dit le Serpent.

Menteur. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je déteste quand il joue ainsi avec moi. Cette impression de n'être qu'une marionnette dans son théâtre…

Ses yeux rouges se plongent dans les miens quelques instants.

N'essaye même pas. Je suis un excellent occlumens. Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à fermer mon esprit.

Il semble quelque peu vexé de ne pouvoir lire en moi comme il le voudrait, mais il cache bien vite sa colère naissante par un sourire fourbe :

_Je vois que tu excelles dans l'Occlumencie.

Je me contente d'un bref hochement de tête pour confirmer ses dires et décide d'attaquer de front. J'exècre cette habitude qu'il a de faire languir les gens. Ce plaisir à savourer l'anxiété croissante de ses interlocuteurs. Sadique ! Je te hais !

_Vous m'avez demandé, Maitre ? Demandé-je de ma voix la plus suave en baissant docilement les yeux.

_En effet.

_En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

_Pour ça, se contente-il de répondre alors qu'il claque des doigts et que s'avance deux Mangemorts restés en retrait. Ils trainent avec eux une forme fragile et frêle. Une silhouette que j'aurais reconnue entre toutes. Elle. Je tente de masquer ma surprise et de me composer rapidement un visage indifférent, malgré l'angoisse qui envahit la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Tout le monde, mais pas Elle ! Pas Elle.

**Voilà pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà un peu, vous avez sans doute pu remarquer que je n'ai rien changé à ce chapitre, il part toujours dans tous les sens et les incohérences sont légion mais je dois vous avouer que j'avais la flemme de le remanier. Je préfère me concentrer sur les chapitres qui n'ont jamais été mis en ligne.**

**Néanmoins j'attends toujours avec impatience vos avis, autant ceux des éventuelles personnes qui redécouvrent cette fanfic que ceux des nouveaux lecteurs. **

**PS : j'ai coupé le poème de Baudelaire et n'en ai présenté que des extraits **


	2. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles

**Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce petit retard dans la publication. J'ai été pas mal occupée ce week-end. **

**Comme d'habitude, fermez les yeux sur mes monstruosités orthographiques ;-)**

**Réponses aux reviews "anonymes":**

**Bleu : j'espère que cette suite te plaira**

**Riya : et oui j'ai suivi tes conseils en ce qui concerne le résumé. Par contre en ce qui concerne la manière d'orthographier les noms et prénoms de notre cher héros, c'est simplement que je préfère la version anglaise que française -)**

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

_Alors ? Tu la reconnais ?

Voldemort me fixe intensément attendant ma réponse. Je me force à paraître surpris et lui réponds par une autre interrogation.

_Je devrais, _Maitre_ ?

Il fronce les sourcils sous mon insolence masquée. Je m'y prends mal. Je tente de me rattraper désespérément en reformulant ma réponse :

_Je ne la connais pas, Maitre. Qui est-ce ?

Hermione me jette un regard surpris, étonnée de ma manœuvre. Mes yeux gris croisent une fraction de seconde son regard noisette. La peur, l'appréhension et surtout l'incompréhension. Mon ange pourquoi cet étonnement, je n'ai jamais voulu être ton ennemi.

_J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises. Ta tante pense qu'il s'agit de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui traine avec Potter.

Je fronce les sourcils et réplique :

_Bellatrix devrait revoir sa vue. Cette fille n'est pas Granger.

_Tu en es sûr ?

_Certain, répondis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de mon despote. Celui-ci me juge un instant, cherchant à déceler un quelconque indice lui prouvant ma ruse. Mais il finit par détacher son regard de moi et lance froidement à ma tante :

_Tu me déçois Bellatrix. Tu m'as donné de faux espoirs.

Ma tante se jette aussitôt à ses genoux et baisant sa robe, implore son pardon. Pathétique. Immobile j'assiste à cette scène pitoyable, retenant à peine une grimace de dégoût face à l'attitude honteuse de ma parente.

Je détourne le regard de mon maitre et de sa servante et le fixe à nouveau sur Hermione. Elle soutient mon regard avec défi. Le gris glacial de l'acier contre le tendre marron du bois. Les secondes s'égrènent et je ne parviens pas à me décrocher de ses yeux. Ils m'ensorcellent. Elle m'a pris au piège.

_Tu la trouves à ton goût, Draco ?

Je sursaute. Voldemort m'observe, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

Mal à l'aise je bredouille comme un enfant pris en faute :

_Non, pas du tout.

Un sourire sarcastique s'étire sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il ricane :

_Prends garde Draco, au mieux ce n'est qu'une vulgaire Sang-mêlé.

Ma tante renifle de mépris à cette affirmation. Se rend-elle compte que le sorcier qu'elle admire et devant lequel elle se prosterne n'a pas le sang aussi pur qu'elle ?

_Il serait navrant ne trouves-tu pas qu'un Malfoy se complaise dans les bras d'une espèce inférieure ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête pour montrer que j'ai saisi le message.

Satisfait, il ordonne aux geôliers de ma princesse :

_Enfermez-la. Je m'amuserai avec elle plus tard.

Mon cœur se fait de glace quand j'entends ces mots. S'amuser. Je sais ce que ça signifie. La torturer, jouir de sa souffrance, prendre plaisir à l'humilier et à la détruire. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Voldemort est trop puissant pour que je puisse m'opposer à lui.

Je me retire donc sagement alors qu'il me fait geste de m'en aller. Mes yeux croisent une dernière fois le regard rempli d'appréhension d'Hermione. Pardonne ma lâcheté…

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain avec une forte probabilité cependant que je n'arrive pas à poster la suite avant dimanche (les parent quand ils débarquent à l'appart sont quelquefois un peu envahissants). A bientôt et n'oubliez pas : EXPRIMEZ-VOUS !**


	3. Chapitre 3: Résolution

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 3. Il est plus long que le précédent (ce qui n'est pas difficile d'ailleurs), résultat, pour ma plus grande honte, il y aura encore plus de fautes. J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez ces quelques lignes.**

**Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »**

**Bleu : c'est vrai que le chapitre 2 était très court, tu vas donc être contente en constatant que celui-ci est plus étoffé -) Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre **

**Riya : le chapitre précédent était minuscule, c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas m'étendre inutilement sur des détails futiles. Ce chapitre en tout cas est plus long. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Chapitre 3 : Résolution**

Je retourne dans ma chambre. L'angoisse m'étreint de plus en plus. Il faut que je la sorte de là. A tout prix.

Je ne le laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Rien qu'imaginer ses mains répugnantes parcourir son corps de déesse, me donne envie de vomir. Je la sauverai. Même si je dois tout perdre.

Tu vivras, je te le promets.

De rage je balaye mon bureau de la main, faisant tomber sur le sol, plumes, parchemins, et un flacon d'encre. Une tache noire se répand sur le parquet ancien. Hypnotisé je ne peux me détacher de cette ombre qui s'étend. Noire. Noire. Noire.

Comme ses cheveux.

Potter…

Je dois tenter de le joindre.

Il pourra l'aider. Il saura quoi faire. C'est le Survivant. Il a déjà affronté Voldemort.

Des stratégies folles se dessinent dans ma tête, j'échafaude des théories, plus délirantes les unes que les autres.

Soudain je me surprends à rire. Hystérique.

Potter.

Mais à quoi je pense ?

Nous étions ennemis à Poudlard. J'étais sa Némésis. Son plus grand rival.

Aujourd'hui je suis un Mangemort.

Potter.

Je suis vraiment désespéré pour songer à le contacter pour me venir en aide.

Hermione…

Que s'est-il passé pour que tu échoues ici ? Potter est sain et sauf. J'en suis certain. Le maitre serait en train d'exulter si ce n'était pas le cas.

Et Weasley ? L'éternel second et meilleur ami du mec à la cicatrice, où est-il ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas protégée ? Avec son regard dégoulinant d'amour et d'adoration quand il te regardait, où est-il ? Mort ? Je ne pense pas…Tu aurais eu l'air malheureuse…Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui et Potter ne me seront jamais d'aucun secours. Trop de haine, de rancune, de méfiance. De toute façon je n'ai aucune confiance en eux tout comme eux ne m'accorde aucun crédit.

Et puis si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne parvient pas à mettre la main sur son précieux adversaire, comment pourrais-je prétendre les retrouver.

Non Draco, cette fois-ci c'est à toi d'agir. Seul. Sans paravent pour te couvrir.

Sois un homme, un vrai pour une fois !

C'est cela. Moi seul peux la sauver. Désolé Potter je t'emprunte ton rôle de chevalier servant.

Pour une fois, je serai utile à quelqu'un. L'occasion de faire quelque chose de juste. Une bonne action pour éclaircir les ténèbres de mon cœur.

Elle. Tu es ma rédemption ! Permets-moi d'être un autre, de me débarrasser de ce rôle qui m'a absorbé.

Tout s'éclaire. Enfin. Brusquement.

Ma décision est prise.

J'irai.

Sans plus un regard pour le désordre qui règne sur le plancher de ma chambre, je transplane avec une seule pensée en tête.

Je réapparais dans les ténèbres du sous-sol du Manoir. Mu par un pressentiment, je me dirige vers une des nombreuses cellules qui garnissent les entrailles de ma demeure. Elle est ici.

Je jette un coup d'œil à travers la petite trappe de la porte et aperçoit sa silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin. Je murmure un sort pour déverrouiller l'accès à ma princesse et entre dans sa triste cellule. Elle lève ses yeux chocolat vers moi. La surprise s'y peint un instant, vite remplacée par la colère.

Je la fixe sans rien dire, me contentant de refermer la porte derrière moi, nous plongeant dans une semi-obscurité.

Prudemment je m'approche, prenant garde à ne pas l'effaroucher, comme je le ferais avec un animal sauvage. Elle n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, se bornant à me vriller de son regard plein de fierté. Je m'arrête à quelques pas d'elle et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

Elle reste silencieuse. Ses yeux parlent pour elle.

Détermination. Haine. Mépris.

Pourquoi, mon ange ?

Je me débarrasse un peu de mon masque. Ma voix perd sa froideur coutumière, mon visage et mes yeux doivent sembler moins glacials alors que je murmure une formule faisant disparaître les liens qui lui meurtrissent les poignets.

Surprise.

Je ne suis pas comme tu le crois.

Tout n'est pas mauvais en moi.

_Suis-moi, lui dis-je, en me relevant et en me reculant un peu.

Elle se lève et s'approchant de moi, me crache au visage.

Je m'essuie machinalement et plonge mes yeux de mercure en fusion dans les siens couleur cannelle.

_Tu es devenu un bon petit chien, Malfoy. Juste bon à exécuter les ordres de ton maitre, vocifère-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

_Il ne m'a rien demandé, me contenté-je en guise de défense.

Son regard brûlant de haine me fixe toujours, mais l'incertitude et le déconcertement se sont glissés parmi les flammes de sa rancœur.

_Potter et Weasley n'arriveront jamais à temps pour te sortir de là, ajouté-je espérant parvenir à l'amadouer

Elle lève un sourcil circonspect, peu convaincu par mes dires.

_Depuis quand te soucies-tu de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, et surtout d'une _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Je peux sentir toute son amertume dans ce dernier mot.

Je réponds par un sourire. Blessé. Je savais que qu'elle avait une piètre opinion de moi, mais à ce point…

_Tu ne me connais pas. Murmuré-je après un instant de silence.

_Je n'en ai aucune envie.

Deuxième flèche qui se fiche dans mon cœur. Tu es douée pour m'asséner les coups les plus dures. Mais c'est de bonne guerre après toutes les insultes dont je t'ai couverte ces dernières années.

J'aimerais disparaître. Ne plus affronter tes yeux emplis de ressentiment. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre :

_C'est compréhensible.

Son regard se darde sur moi, comme si elle cherchait à me provoquer pour que mon Moi habituel réapparaisse.

Désolé de te décevoir. Je ne joue plus. Le rideau est tombé. La pièce est finie.

Elle se recule. Comme pour prendre mesure de ce que je viens de lui dire. Déroutée.

Elle est là, à quelques pas de moi. J'aimerais l'embrasser. Je fais un pas vers elle emporté par mon ivresse soudaine. Méfiante elle recule immédiatement. L'excitation du moment s'efface aussitôt. Brutal retour à la réalité. Je secoue la tête pour cacher ma gêne et la prie à nouveau de me suivre.

Elle n'esquisse pas le moindre geste et croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, me demande froidement :

_A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ?

_A rien.

Je suis sincère pour une fois. Crois-moi !

_Ne me fais pas croire que tu joues les preux chevaliers. Tu as l'intention de t' « amuser » avec moi avant que ton maitre ne prenne son tour c'est ça ?

_Non.

Il me tuerait s'il savait ce que je suis en train d'entreprendre.

_Menteur !

Je soupire. Troisième flèche en plein cœur. Tu me tues. Je craque. Le masque tombe pour de bon.

_Hermione pour une fois, fais-moi confiance. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle fronce les sourcils, interloquée que je l'ai appelée par son prénom. C'est la première fois. Me crois-tu maintenant ?

_Pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à quelqu'un comme toi ?

Nous perdons beaucoup trop de temps. C'est mauvais. Ils peuvent arriver à tout moment.

_Je t'en prie, la supplié-je en l'implorant de la voix et du regard. Je suis un salaud, c'est vrai, mais fais-moi confiance juste cette fois-ci. Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas qu'une petite ordure d'aristocrate.

Elle m'examine avec méfiance, tentant de découvrir quelle ruse se cache sous mes paroles. Finalement elle abandonne la bataille et me lance :

_Soit, après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment à perdre quelque chose.

Je lui souris, rassuré qu'elle se range à mon avis. Son visage se peint à nouveau de surprise.

Tu te dévoiles trop, Draco. Prudence.

Nous sortons de sa geôle. Elle me suit docilement. Je peux sentir sa tension. Elle est sur ses gardes, vigilante, guettant le moment favorable pour m'attaquer par surprise et me prendre ma baguette

Soudain je sens qu'elle se jette sur moi. Je me retourne brusquement et elle finit dans mes bras. Elle se débat violemment, me lacérant le visage de ses ongles, cherchant à me mordre pour me faire lâcher prise à tout prix. Mais son corps fatigué ne peut rien contre moi. Je la maitrise rapidement et la plaque contre le mur, mon corps contre le sien. Elle tente toujours de se défaire de mon emprise, mais je la maintiens fermement l'exhortant de se calmer. Mais rien n'y fait, la belle jeune femme que j'aime, s'est transformée en furie.

_Hermione, je ne te veux aucun mal, calme-toi.

Elle se démène toujours alors que je continue dans un souffle :

_Je veux juste te faire sortir d'ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Elle me lance un regard plein de défi, mais cesse néanmoins de batailler. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant à voir si elle a compris la dangerosité de la situation mais je ne trouve que des océans de rancune et de haine. Je soupire, peiné, et la relâche. Sur le qui-vive je guette le moindre geste trahissant une quelconque fuite. Mais elle semble avoir saisi que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt.

Je la saisis alors par la main, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses protestations et à ses vains efforts pour se dégager de mon emprise. Nous montons une volée de marches et je ne la libère qu'une fois qu'une fois à l'air libre, dans le jardin. Elle s'écarte aussitôt de moi, fouillant l'horizon du regard, à la recherche d'un piège ou d'une quelconque ruse.

Nous faisons quelques pas à découvert. Inquiet je ne cesse de jeter des regards tout autour de nous. Ils peuvent nous apercevoir à tout moment. Il ne faut pas trainer.

Je chuchote son prénom. Elle se tourne immédiatement vers moi.

A mi-voix je lui explique rapidement que nous devons nous éloigner du Manoir pour pouvoir transplaner. Elle hoche légèrement la tête. Elle a compris. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule avant de courir vers le petit bois qui entoure la propriété. Je peux sentir la présence d'Hermione derrière moi. Présence qui s'affaiblit. Petit à petit. Paniqué je m'arrête aussitôt et me retourne. Elle s'est arrêtée. Une main sur le côté, elle reprend son souffle. Il ne manquait plus qu'un poing de côté pour nous compliquer la tâche. Je reviens sur mes pas et la presse de se hâter. Elle me lance un regard noir mais néanmoins se remet en course.

Nous y sommes bientôt. Une centaine de mètres et elle sera en sécurité.

Mais un cri déchire brusquement le ciel et me glace le sang :

_Draco !

**Vous voilà à la fin de votre calvaire, pour aujourd'hui du moins=D Je vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis (bon ou négatif, je prends tout). A bientôt.**


End file.
